Everything Has Changed
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Ada yang tidak diketahui Kaneki sejak kesadarannya pulih. Ingatannya hilang, semua tentang dirinya yang ia ketahui hilang. Siapa itu Touka? Kenapa ia melarikan diri ketika berpapasan dengannya? Dan surat apa yang ditemui Kaneki ketika dirinya dihadapkan lagi pada gadis bernama Touka itu?/DLDR/Lanjut or no?
1. Chapter 1

**Arakafsya Uchiha **Mempersembahkan:

"Everything Has Changed"

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Kaneki &amp; Touka

Rate: T

Disclaimer: **Ishida Sui**

.

.

.

Warning: Fict pertama di TG, gak jamin bagus. [AU] DLDR!

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

**Tahun 2010.**

"Touka-_chan_, bagaimana?"

Suara Hide memecah keheningan yang terjadi di _cafe _Anteiku siang ini. Kirishima Touka, gadis manis bersurai ungu itu tersenyum menggeleng—getir—air matanya turun perlahan membasahi pipinya yang tak lagi bersemu merah seperti dulu. Genggaman surat di tangannya kian mengepal, memperburuk penampilan kertas yang sudah terlipat-lipat itu. Hide menghela nafas pasrah, ia mengenal Touka dengan baik sejak sahabat baiknya memperkenalkan Touka padanya sebagai kekasih. Touka tidak pernah bersedih di depan orang lain, ia akan selalu tersenyum meskipun beban yang ia pikul begitu berat. Tapi, Touka yang sekarang benar-benar terpukul. Ia kehilangan pegangan hidupnya.

"Biar saja," Touka membuka suara, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kaneki." Lanjutnya.

Kaneki, Kaneki Ken. Pemuda itu yang Touka maksud, untuk menyebut namanya saja membuat hatinya begitu sesak. Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

Hide menatapnya serius, "Tapi, apa kau yakin kau tidak mau menemuinya sebentar saja?"

Touka menggeleng, "Tidak, aku datang pun percuma saja. Kaneki...tidak akan mengenaliku lagi."

Ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar, "Hide, jika Kaneki sadar nanti, jangan ceritakan apapun tentangku padanya. Aku akan pergi dan anggaplah kalian tidak pernah mengenalku."

"Touka-_chan_, kau berarti bagi Kaneki! Jangan bicara seperti itu, bagaimana pun aku akan memberitahu kalau—"

"Cukup, Hide!" Touka memotong kata-kata Hide dengan nada yang serius, "Ada Rize-_san_ disini, ia lebih cocok dengan Kaneki. Walaupun...walaupun Kaneki sadar, ia akan melihat kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di sampingnya. Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit, Hide."

"Kaneki pernah bercerita padaku," Hide mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kaca jendela Anteiku, "Dulu, ia hanya sekedar menyukai Rize-_san_. Tapi, saat sudah mengenalmu...ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Tatapan sayu Hide kini seperti kamera yang kehilangan fokusnya, "Ia mulai beajar jadi laki-laki yang berani, yang bisa melindungi wanita. Ia melakukan itu semua untukmu, untuk Kirishima Touka."

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya ia menyukai gadis garang sepertimu," Hide tersenyum, "Tapi kau sudah mengubah Kaneki, maka itu kau berharga untuk Kaneki."

Touka tersenyum pedih, "Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau aku begitu mencintainya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tahun 2015.**

Kirishima Touka datang lebih pagi dan pulang sore dari hari biasanya. Sore ini langit Tokyo tengah hujan, udaranya dingin, angin saling bertiup dari segala arah. Ia duduk sembari menatap kaca jendela kantornya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Ia selalu suka mencium aroma hujan, mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda yang pernah ada dihatinya—dulu—lima tahun yang lalu. Semilir angin kini meniupkan helaian rambutnya yang sengaja ia potong pendek, ia tersenyum getir.

"Touka-_san_, anda belum pulang?"

Sebuah suara dari balik sekat kantornya membuyarkan lamunan gadis manis itu, Touka menggeleng. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Bukan, Touka bukannya angkuh. Semua pegawai disana mengenal Touka sebagai gadis yang pendiam. Kantor memang sudah sepi, dan tinggal Touka di ruangan itu. Gadis itu segera membereskan meja kerjanya, merapihkan berkas-berkas laporan yang sempat ia kerjakan sedari tadi. Ditariknya laci meja kerjanya, tertegun sejenak ketika matanya menatap sebuah kertas usang yang sudah terlipat-lipat. Ah, kertas itu.

"Kaneki Ken, apa kabarmu?" lirihnya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang lewat.

==oOo==

Sebuah _Ferrari _merah meluncur membelah angin di jalan protokol dekat perkantoran Hashida, sang pengemudi harap-harap cemas sembari terus memacu kecepatan si kuda jingkrak merah tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal dalam kemudi, membelokkannya ke dalam gedung pencakar langit Hashida. Sementara laki-laki lain yang ada kursi penumpang itu hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah jikalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan.

"Oi oi oi, Kaneki! Pelanlah sedikit, kita bisa mati karena ulahmu!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kaneki!"

CKIIIIIIIIT!

Mobil merah itu berhenti mendadak. Kedua pemuda itu terkejut bukan main, jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. Mereka saling berpandangan, bertatapan ngeri satu sama lain.

"Kaneki, kau menabrak seseorang?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Entahlah, ayo kita pastikan." Jawab pemuda bernama Kaneki tadi.

Kaneki dan Hide—sebut saja mereka demikian—keluar dari mobil ketika pintu si merah terbuka ke atas, Hide bernafas lega ketika yang ia temui adalah seorang gadis yang masih benyawa. Dilihatnya Kaneki berlari kecil menghampiri gadis yang hampir ia tabrak tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ketika suara itu memasuki indera pendengaran si gadis, maka gadis itu pun mendongak menatap wajah Kaneki. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu menangis, dan Kaneki bingung karenanya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke—"

"Kaneki...Ken..." Gadis itu mendesis.

"Touka-_chan_, kau kah itu?!" Kali ini Hide yang berteriak, "Touka-_chan_!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Touka itu sesegera mungkin bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Sementara Kaneki mulai merasa pusing ketika Hide meneriakkan nama yang tidak asing baginya. Touka, Touka, Touka. Nama itu terus terngiang sampai akhirnya kepalanya terasa berdenyut, begitu menyakitkan. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menurun, sampai akhirnya ia terbaring begitu saja tak sadarkan diri.

"Kaneki!"

.

.

.

_Detik demi detik berlalu sesaat setelah kejadian aneh menimpah Kaneki Ken. Ia seperti roh yang meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan di dalam mimpinya dan melihat dirinya sendiri yang kini membelakanginya dengan seorang gadis yang ia rangkul dengan hangat._

"_Aku tidak peduli sekuat apapun kau, kau tetaplah wanita. Aku akan melindungimu." Kaneki mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari dirinya yang kini sedang merangkul wanita itu. Meski Kaneki sendiri tidak tahu siapa wanita yang dirangkulnya itu, ia hanya tahu kalau wanita itu memiliki surai berwarna ungu._

"_Aku tidak mau dilindungi laki-laki lemah sepertimu!"_

_Hey, wanita itu memiliki mulut yang 'pedas'. Tapi, kenapa ia malah merasa terhibur melihat dua manusia berbeda gender itu?_

"_Kaneki," panggil gadis itu, "Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku?"_

_Apa? Menyatakan cinta katanya? Kapan? Ia tidak ingat pernah menyatakan cinta pada siapapun. Ia mendekati bayangan dirinya yang kini sedang mengecup kening gadis itu, lalu bayangan dirinya tersenyum pada gadis itu._

"_Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kaneki yang lain pada gadis itu, ia melihat bayangannya itu tersenyum bahagia pada wanita itu._

_Siapa? Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa rasanya begitu hangat?_

"_Rize-san lebih cantik dari aku." Kata gadis itu lagi._

_Rize? Bukankah Rize adalah kekasihnya sekarang? Kenapa gadis itu mengatakan tentang Rize? Warna rambut mereka sama, kalau yang disana bukan Rize...lalu siapa?_

Kaneki Ken membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya mulai melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitarnya. Semuanya serba putih, dan Hide sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hide," suara parau Kaneki akhirnya membuat pemuda bernama Hide itu membalikkan badan dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menyodorkan segelas air padanya, "Minumlah, Kaneki."

Dengan susah payah Kaneki membuat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, ia menerima gelas air minum itu dan meminum isinya hingga habis.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hide?"

Hide menatap Kaneki, "Kau pingsan."

Kaneki mendongak, "Ada dimana ini?"

"Ruang perawatan Hashida." Jawabnya lagi.

"Hide," Kaneki menatap keluar jendela ruang perawatan, "Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "Silahkan."

"Apa...apa aku pernah mengenal gadis lain sebelum aku mengenal Rize?" kedua mata Kaneki kini menatap antusias pada Hide, memohon jawaban yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan teka-teki mimpi tadi—mimpi yang terus menghantuinya.

Hide tarik nafas sejenak, "Sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan, kau memang pernah mengenal seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah pacarmu. Ketika ia tahu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan dokter mengatakan kau amnesia, kekasihmu tentu sedih. Kami bertemu di Anteiku pagi itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu."

"Tapi kenapa?! Kalau ia memang kekasihku, seharusnya ia—"

"Tunggu, Kaneki. Aku belum selesai," sahut Hide lagi, "Ia terlalu minder untuk itu, ia yakin setelah kau amnesia kau akan melupakannya. Ia tidak mungkin datang dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah kekasihmu, ia merasa tak pantas untukmu."

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau dan Hinami kompak menyatakan kalau Rize adalah kekasihku?!"

Hide menghela nafas, "Kekasihmu mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh menceritakan apapun tentangnya padamu, kau harus segera menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang sepadan denganmu. Ia merasa Rize jauh lebih cantik dan Rize patut bersamamu."

"Omong kosong!" Kaneki bangkit dari kasurnya, tak peduli surai putihnya yang acak-acakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Oy, Kaneki! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Hide yang kini berlari menyusulnya.

Kaneki kembali merapihkan pakaiannya yang sempat kusut, entah kenapa pikiran dan hatinya tertuju pada gadis bersurai ungu yang hampir ia tabrak tadi. Ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya, Kaneki seolah merasa dejavu. Ia kenal suara itu, tapi ia tak mengenal wajah gadis itu. Dirinya terus berlari menuju mobilnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah ada di _basement_.

"Oy, Kaneki!"

BRUG!

Hide tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, ini seperti takdir yang mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Touka. Gadis itu bertabrakan dengan Kaneki, sementara keduanya masih sibuk meringis satu sama lain, Hide buru-buru berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Kaneki, Touka-_chan_."

Ketika dua nama itu lolos dari mulut Hide, kedua anak manusia yang disebut namanya itu saling bertatapan—terkejut dan diam tanpa kata. Angin berhembus meniup rambut ketiga manusia yang akhirnya dipertemukan kembali. Mata Kaneki tiba-tiba saja melihat sebuah kertas usang yang terlipat-lipat di lantai, dengan sesegera mungkin ia menarik kertas itu.

"Jangan! Itu milikku, kembalikan!" sahut Touka yang mulai ketakutan karena Kaneki menemukan suratnya.

"Kau sempat menyebut namaku tadi, itu artinya kau mengenalku." Kata Kaneki pelan, tapi Touka enggan peduli.

"Bukalah, Kaneki." Hide ikut menimpali, yang pada akhirnya Kaneki melihat ada interaksi tak kasat mata antar Touka dan sahabatnya itu.

Kaneki menatap Touka sekilas, ia membuka surat itu dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak mudah sobek. Kertas itu berisikan surat yang ditulis langsung dengan tangan.

_Desember, 2010._

_Untuk Kaneki Ken yang tersayang..._

Kaneki yang merasa namanya tertera disana mulai menatap Touka dengan intens, mencoba mengingat-ingat isi mimpinya barusan.

-Fin?-

**Author Note:**

Asli! Udah berapa lama ini saya gak ngetik-ngetik fic? Setahun? Bisa jadi, duh mohon maaf kalo tulisannya jelek gak kaya biasa—biasanya juga jelek sih—hahaha, anyway saya lagi coba-coba Kaneki Touka, sepertinya dikit ya ficnya? Okelah, saya mau ramaikan kalo gitu :') geregetan aja liat mereka berdua hahaha.

Anyone, review? Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Arakafsya Uchiha **Mempersembahkan:

"Everything Has Changed"

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Kaneki &amp; Touka

Rate: T

Disclaimer: **Ishida Sui**

.

.

.

Warning: Fict pertama di TG, gak jamin bagus. [AU] DLDR!

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai ungu panjangnya, tidak lupa dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang sengaja menutupi keindahan iris kedua matanya. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian, sesekali matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Cantiknya langit malam itu tak sebanding dengan kerisauan hatinya, pasalnya sang kekasih—Kaneki Ken—tiba-tiba memintanya datang ke apartemennya. Rize—gadis itu bukannya merasa senang karena mendadak Kaneki menghubunginya dan memintanya datang di malam hari, ia tahu pemuda bersurai putih itu ingin bicara serius padanya. Rize sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan menjadi pembahasan mereka, mereka tidak pernah bicara berdua—terutama dalam skala serius tentunya—dengan Kaneki. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan Pekerjaan yang melibatkan dirinya sebagai Kepala Crew Penerbangan yang Rize sendiri _tidak tahu apa itu._ Padahal, ia berani bertaruh jika dulu sebelum kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu, ia sering melihatnya pergi bersama Touka.

"Kalau diingat-ingat...rasanya sudah lima tahun lamanya. Aku benar 'kan, Kaneki-_kun_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

_Flashback_

"_Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Kaneki? Dimana Touka sekarang?" Rize terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kekhawatirannya terhadap Kaneki._

_Pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya itu kini menatap serius pada gadis yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Gadis itu—Kamishiro Rize—baru saja tiba di rumah sakit ketika si pemuda memintanya datang untuk menemuinya._

"_Hide, aku bertanya padamu."_

"_Kaneki baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Hide itu dengan cepat, "Aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku aku bicarakan padamu."_

"_Apa?" gadis itu memasang wajah bingung, "Bicara denganku?"_

_Hide mengangguk, "Ya."_

_Pemuda itu menarik napasnya, "Aku tahu kau mencintai Kaneki, oleh sebab itu..."_

_Rize menunduk sejenak ketika Hide mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Kaneki, "Kau memintaku menjauh agar ketika Kaneki membuka matanya, hanya ada Touka disana?"_

"_Bukan," selanya lagi, "Kau sendiri sudah tahu keadaan Kaneki. Aku minta ketika Kaneki membuka matanya, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihnya."_

"_Apa?!" Rize mendongak tak percaya dengan apa yang Hide katakan, "Lalu Touka bagaimana?"_

"_Touka memutuskan untuk pergi, karena ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia untuk membuat Kaneki jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Hide menghela napas lagi, "Anggap saja ini adalah kesempatan untukmu agar Kaneki bisa mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan suara parau._

_Rize ternganga sejenak, "Seharusnya Touka tidak melakukan hal ini."_

"_Dia hanya merasa kalah karena ia sadar, jika suatu saat Kaneki melihatmu, cintanya bisa berpaling. Kaneki akan berpikir dengan waras untuk tidak mencintai Touka lagi." Ucap Hide._

"_Kenapa tidak? Touka itu kan—"_

"_Gadis sangar yang bahkan tidak secantik dirimu." Ucap Hide—yang terdengar tulus bagi Rize—gadis itu masih tak mengerti._

"_Tapi, Kaneki-kun memilihnya."_

"_Sudahlah, jangan berkomentar. Aku minta itu saja padamu." Jawab Hide sembari meninggalkan gadis itu, dengan perasaan patah hati yang tidak diketahui olehnya._

_Flashback Ends_

Tak terasa, langkah kaki gadis itu telah sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih. Pintu masuk ke dalam 'rumah' kekasihnya, ia ketuk perlahan pintu itu sembari memanggil nama kekasihnya. Menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut putih dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek putihnya. Pemuda itu merangkulnya sebentar, menuntunnya masuk dan duduk di sofa yang dihadapkan pada meja yang penuh dengan sajian makan malam.

"Kau memanggilku kemari, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap Rize tanpa basa-basi.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu membuka lemari es, dan mengambil satu botol minuman. Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya dan menuangkan isi botol minuman itu ke gelas mereka berdua.

"Ya, kau benar. Ada hal—ah, banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar serius.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan Hide pergi ke kantor Hashida." Ia meneguk minumannya, "Kau tahu? Aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik disana."

"Benarkah? Tentang apa?" tanya Rize tersenyum menatap Kekasihnya yang menyeringai.

"Ingatanku."

DEG!

Jawaban dari mulut kekasihnya itu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya akan menemui titik puncak dimana ia akan mengingat masa lalunya. Lima tahun ia berjuang, dan perlahan-lahan Kaneki mulai menerima—sedikit—kehadiran Rize yang masih aneh baginya, lima tahun ia bertahan, tapi kenapa Kaneki harus ingat kembali pada masa lalunya?

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau mendapati ingatanmu kembali?"

Kaneki tertawa mengejek, lalu merogoh sakunya. Ia lemparkan sebuah surat lusuh ke atas meja, surat itu adalah surat yang ia ambil secara paksa dari gadis bernama Touka yang ia tabrak di kantor Hashida beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya, Rize enggan membuka surat itu. Tapi, tatapan dari manik Kaneki yang memaksanya membuka dan membaca isi dari kertas lusuh tersebut.

_Untuk Kaneki Ken yang tersayang..._

_Kalau kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu yang nyenyak, cobalah ingat aku. Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa._

_Aku tahu rasanya akan sulit dan aneh ketika kau terbangun dan ada orang aneh yang mengirim surat dan memaksamu untuk mengingatnya._

_Hey, kekasihku yang tampan..._

_Kau lihat gadis cantik bersurai ungu di hadapanmu? Surainya panjang, kira-kira mencapai punggung._

_Gadis itu punya mata yang indah, tapi ia menutupnya dengan kaca mata berbingkai merah muda._

_Coba lihat, coba kau ingat, dia cantik bukan?_

_Kekasihku yang tampan, aku minta maaf._

_Ku serahkan kau padanya, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh._

_Tapi, ia jauh lebih baik dari aku. Ia gadis yang lembut, seperti gadis yang kau inginkan dulu._

_Kalian pernah sama-sama saling cinta, namun tidak bersatu. Entah karena apa._

_Ia masih mencintaimu, bahkan cintanya sangat besar._

_Pergilah bersamanya, dan jangan menoleh lagi pada masa lalumu._

_Jangan mencariku, karena kau akan menyesal mendapati orang sepertiku._

_Kaneki, cintailah ia seperti kau mencintaiku dulu._

_Jangan sakiti sahabatku._

_Dari aku, Kekasihmu yang mengundurkan diri._

_Kirishima Touka._

Rize terhenyak sejenak membaca isi surat itu. Ia pandangi Kaneki yang masih menatapnya tajam, ia kehilangan kekuatan. Ia menangis, dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasa kalah sekarang dan ia akan kehilangan Kaneki selamanya.

"Kenapa saat itu kau mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku?" pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar membentak, tapi Rize tahu ada kemarahan di dalamnya. Ada kekecewaan yang dalam pada nada bicara kekasihnya. Sesaat ia menarik nafas, ia seka air matanya walaupun akhirnya jatuh lagi.

"Aku...aku mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan tersengal, air matanya membasahi pipinya, napasnya tak lagi teratur.

"Kau menghalalkan segala cara tanpa memikirkan perasaan Touka saat itu." Ucap Kaneki lagi.

Rize menggeleng, "Tidak, Kaneki-_kun_..."

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENCEGAHNYA PERGI, PADAHAL DIA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI SAHABATNYA!" Teriak Kaneki marah. Ia kecewa.

"Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Hide, tapi Hide memaksaku!" balasnya lagi.

"Kalau Hide saja bisa kau jadikan alasan, kenapa kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanya saat itu hah?! Kau egois, kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain! Kau bermain drama selama lima tahun dan terus membuatku dihantui pada sosok orang lain yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai dirimu di masa lalu?! Kau lucu!"

Kali ini Rize tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang semuanya?! Kau malah membohongiku, membiarkan aku seperti orang tolol yang hidup dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku! Kau, Hide, dan Hinami sama saja!"

Rize menatap Kaneki tajam, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku yang mencintaimu selama dan sedalam ini?! Kenapa?! Kau yang egois disini, kau hanya mementingkan tentang dirimu, tentang Touka, masa lalumu, dan perasaanmu!"

Gadis itu mengambil cawannya dan menyiramkan anggur di dalamnya ke wajah Kaneki. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala dan menutup matanya, sehingga air anggur tidak mengenai matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, hanya ada suara bantingan pintu dan ruangannya yang telah kosong. Ia menghela nafas, dan pikirannya kembali melalang buana pada gadis bernama Touka.

==oOo==

Pagi ini hari libur. Hari libur bagi Kirishima Touka adalah berjalan-jalan ke Anteiku dan menikmati secangkir kopi disana. Anteiku adalah tempatnya berkerja dulu, sebagai pengisi waktu liburan kelulusan sekolah. Sebenarnya waktu itu ia juga butuh uang untuk makan dan keperluan kuliahnya. Tapi, sejak Kaneki Ken resmi berpacaran dengannya, semuanya berubah. Kaneki jadi lebih sering membiayai urusan kuliahnya, demi apapun Touka tidak pernah meminta hal tersebut. Sekalipun ia sembunyi-sembunyi menabung untuk membeli sesuatu, pasti ketahuan juga oleh Kaneki. Akhirnya? Sudah bisa ditebak sendiri, kalau kekasihnya itu memarahinya habis-habisan dan membelikan barang-barang yang Touka butuhkan. Bagi Kaneki, gaji yang Touka terima di Anteiku hanya boleh ia gunakan untuk makan dan pergi dengan teman-temannya. Segitu saja kadang-kadang membuat Kaneki memberikannya uang lebih, dan Touka tidak suka itu.

Sekalipun pernah mencoba marah karena Kaneki terlalu sering membelikannya ini-itu, malah berbalik Kaneki yang marah dan mengatakan kalau Touka membuat Kaneki tidak berguna menjadi kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, Touka tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu suka sekali menghamburkan uang untuknya. Pernah beberapa kali, bahkan sering ketika liburan ia dan Kaneki pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah Touka kunjungi sebelumnya. Kaneki yang membiayai semuanya, biaya pesawat yang pada akhirnya akan gratis juga, biaya hotel, makan, dan lain-lain. Atau pernah suatu kali ia mengatakan pada Kaneki ingin liburan bersama teman-temannya, hal itu menjadi pertengkaran antar keduanya karena Kaneki bersikeras ingin memberikan pelayanan khusus pada kekasih dan teman-temannya itu.

Ah, kenapa ia jadi ingat tentang Kaneki?

Semuanya jadi melebur begitu saja di dalam benak Touka. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya itu kini membawanya pada sebuah tempat dimana ia akan berkunjung sebelumnya. Tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan pujaan hati, Anteiku.

TRING!

Suara bel menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk, dan semua pelayan memberikan salamnya. Touka tersenyum seperti biasa, membalas sapaan para pelayan yang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman kerjanya dulu. Banyak canda tawa-senda gurau disana, dan Touka selalu suka aroma Anteiku di pagi hari. Anteiku masih sepi, belum ada pengunjung yang datang, oleh sebab itu aroma kopi yang begitu khas dapat dengan mudah masuk ke indera penciumannya. Ia duduk di dekat jendela yang cahaya mataharinya menerjang masuk menerangi meja, lalu memesan secangkir kopi.

Belum sempat ia menyeruput kopinya yang baru saja mendarat di mejanya, kedua matanya malah terfokus pada sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ merah yang baru saja terparkir di depan Anteiku. Ah, rasanya ia ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Tentu Touka masih ingat mobil dengan plat KEN itu, dan benar saja dugaannya. Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya. Touka menatap si pengemudi lekat-lekat, wajahnya sendu sekali, ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan dasi merah yang ia kendurkan ketika berjalan masuk. Celana panjang hitam dan _suite_ hitam yang ia letakkan di lengannya menambah kesan keren untuk pemuda ini. Ah, Touka tersipu.

"Hm?" Iris hitam Kaneki menatap bingung sekaligus kaget ketika kakinya menapaki lantai kayu Anteiku.

"Kau...Touka?"

Touka menatapnya sendu dalam beberapa saat, ada yang berubah dalam cara Kaneki menyebut namanya. Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat seperti dulu, tidak membuatnya berdebar-berdebar, tidak juga ada embel-embel _'chan'_ yang terkesan penyayang dan memanjakannya. Tidak ada. Alih-alih ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Touka bertemu Kaneki disini—setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya ketika kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di depan meja Touka. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau sering kesini ya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, dan Touka akan mengangguk seperti biasanya.

Kaneki tersenyum, "Ah, rasanya aku seperti _dejavu _saja hahaha."

Touka bersumpah, itu adalah senyum dan tawa khas Kaneki yang hanya diperlihatkan pada dirinya seorang. Kaneki masih sama, sama seperti dulu. Hanya keadaan yang membuatnya berbeda, dan Touka ikut tersenyum karenanya. Air matanya bahkan menggenang di pelupuk mata, ia tak ingin Kaneki melihatnya menangis disini.

"Kau merasa _dejavu _yang seperti apa, Kaneki?" tanya Touka yang akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Kaneki menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Hm...i-itu...aku hanya pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku mendekati seorang gadis yang sangat dingin disini, rasanya gadis itu mirip sepertimu. Atau mungkin perasaanku saja hahaha."

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis itu? Apa kau dapat mengingatnya samar-samar?" ia bertanya lagi dengan senyumannya.

"Um...d-dia...dia itu...cantik, bagiku dia manis. Dia juga punya warna rambut yang sama denganmu."

Touka menarik senyum dari bibirnya, ia tatap Kaneki dengan sendu. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, "Mungkin itu Rize. Karena yang cantik dan manis disini hanya Rize."

Kaneki menggeleng, "Rize punya tutur kata yang lembut, gadisku itu...bicara apa adanya, meskipun kata-katanya kadang menyakitkan hahaha. Tapi, itu adalah ciri khasnya yang sangat aku sukai. Ketika ia marah, ia akan marah sungguh-sungguh, kalau tertawa dia akan tertawa secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia...gadisku yang paling berharga."

Touka tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini, hm...masih bisa dibilang kekasih atau tidak ya? Sebab, Kaneki yang sekarang adalah milik Rize.

Touka menyeruput kopinya, lalu mengisyaratkan pada pelayan agar membuatkannya satu gelas lagi untuk Kaneki. Ia menatap Kaneki dalam-dalam, mencoba menarik Kaneki Ken di masa lalu untuk bangkit. Sampai pada kopi pesanannya datang, dan Touka melihat cara Kaneki menyeruput kopinya, semua itu tetaplah sama. Kaneki tetaplah Kaneki.

"Anteiku..." ucap Touka menggantung.

Pemuda berambut putih itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu menatap Touka yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca jendela luar. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya yang putih, dan itu menambah kesan cantik bagi pemilik _Ferrari_ merah itu.

"Tempat kita pertama kali bertemu." Setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kirishima Touka, maka saat itu juga Kaneki berubah menjadi seorang pendengar yang teliti.

"Dulu, aku berkerja disini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku. Apalagi saat itu kau baru saja menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Penerbangan di tempatmu berkerja, kau datang bersama Hide untuk sekedar merayakan keberhasilanmu. Rize bahkan kau undang untuk makan siang bersama kalian." Touka menatap Kaneki lagi.

"Kalian itu dekat, dan Hide sering menggoda kalian. Saat itu, aku mengantarkan pesanan kalian. Kau terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku, sampai saat Rize dan Hide keluar dari Anteiku, kau menyuruh Hinami untuk meminta nomor ponselku." Touka sedikit tertawa, dan Kaneki tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau menghubungiku terus, sampai saat akhirnya kau mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan berulang tahun, kau membuat pesta kejutan untukku."

Touka kembali menatap pemandangan diluar, pikirannya melalang buana.

"Kau menyatakan cinta padaku, aku menolak dengan bahasaku yang kasar. Aku mengira kau bermain-main dan menyakiti perasaan Rize, karena yang aku tahu Rize sangat mencintaimu. Rize adalah sahabat baik bagiku. Dulu, ia juga pernah berkerja di Anteiku. Pada saat ia keluar, ia menawarkan pekerjaan padaku."

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa pada Rize, dan kedekatan kalian hanyalah sebatas teman. Tapi, Rize sering bercerita padaku tentangmu. Aku tidak mau menerima cintamu karena Rize sangat mencintaimu. Walau ku akui, kedekatan kita dulu membuatku menyukaimu. Rize akhirnya mengatakan padaku untuk menerimamu, karena ia tahu kau pria yang baik."

"Rize benar, karena kau adalah pria yang baik."

Kaneki tersenyum menatap Touka, "Beberapa kejadian sudah ku ingat, walaupun belum sempurna. Masih samar-samar ku ingat kita pernah liburan bersama, segala pertengkaran konyol kita, dan Anteiku. Entah kenapa, pagi ini aku ingin sekali ke Anteiku. Padahal, aku sering kemari bersama Hide. Aku tidak pernah menemukanmu disini, atau setidaknya petunjuk agar aku mengingatmu."

"Eh?" Touka terkejut, "Kau mencoba menguak ingatanmu kembali?"

Kaneki mengangguk, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menguak masa laluku jika setiap malam kau menghantui tidurku?"

Touka tersipu mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku membuat tidurmu tidak nyaman."

"Touka-_chan_..."

DEG!

Panggilan ini...

Suara ini...

Touka menatap nanar Kaneki yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-apakah aku salah memanggilmu? Maaf, maafkan aku! Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memanggilmu seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Touka."

Touka menggeleng, "Ulangi lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ulangi lagi ku bilang."

"U-ulangi apa?"

"Yang tadi!"

"Err...T-Touka-_c-chan?"_

Touka tersenyum riang di hadapan Kaneki. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuka mulutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Air matanya tumpah, dan Kaneki sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memeluk gadis ini. Ia ambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu menyeret keluar gadis yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Dengan tatapan bingung dan tangan yang ditarik-tarik, Touka hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kaneki keluar Anteiku.

Kaneki menatap sekitar, _"Masih sepi."_ Batinnya.

"Nah, sekarang gantian. Panggil aku, Touka-_chan_."

"_Baka-neki."_

"Aish, aku serius!"

"Hahaha, serius aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Hanya jika kau sedang marah! Ayolah, cepat panggil aku."

"Iya, iya, Kaneki_-kun_~"

Senyum pemuda Ken itu semakin mengembang, ia langsung menarik tubuh Touka dalam pelukannya. Ah, rasanya Kaneki merindukan harum tubuh kekasihnya ini. Pujaan hatinya yang telah lama menghilang. Ia menarik Touka sebentar, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan beberapa lumatan kecil. Hanya sebentar, karena ia tahu mereka masih di pinggir jalan. Kaneki tersenyum menatap wajah Touka yang memerah karenanya, gadis itu akan selalu cantik di mata Kaneki.

"Touka-_chan_, kau mau mengulanginya lagi bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan Kaneki membuat Touka bergeming sebentar. Dirinya menggeleng, dan hal itu membuat Kaneki dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"Karena kita hanyalah masa lalu, dan aku memintamu untuk menjaga baik-baik sahabatku. Tetaplah berpacaran dengannya, jangan sia-siakan dia."

Rahang Kaneki mengeras, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kaneki-_kun_, ku mohon...jangan sakiti Rize. Lima tahun bersamanya, jangan biarkan seorang wanita berkorban dan akhirnya merasa sia-sia. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Kaneki_-kun_, jalanilah. Ini permintaanku."

Kaneki menatap Touka, "Ck, kau mengecewakanku. Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun selain kau, jika aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, maka tidak ada orang lain juga yang boleh mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mencintai gadis lain, kau yang menghempaskanku seperti boneka." Ucapnya sembari pergi meninggalkan Touka, dan memacu kuda jingkraknya secepat kilat. Sedangkan Kirishima Touka, menatap sendu pada bayangan mobil merah yang menghilang di tikungan itu. Ia mengecewakan Kaneki?

==oOo==

Kaneki membuka kasar pintu apartemen sahabatnya, Hide. Tidak peduli pada respon kaget Hide yang tiba-tiba kedatangan Kaneki dengan muka _bad mood _tingkat dewa. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan membanting ponselnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hide hati-hati.

"Adakah pria yang masih merasa baik-baik saja ketika ingatannya kembali, lalu ingin mengulang hidupnya bersama gadis yang ia cintai, dan gadis itu malah menyuruhnya mencintai gadis lain?! Adakah?!"

Hide tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sedih sekali ceritamu itu! Aku sampai ingin menangis! Hahahahaha~" ucapnya sembari tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau bukan seperti Kaneki yang aku kenal, sensitif sekali. Bah! HAHAHAHAHAHA." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menyeka air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Cih," dilemparkannya Hide dengan bantal, "Terserah kau lah! Tertawa saja sana."

"Oke...oke...maafkan aku hahaha." Hide manahan tawanya sejenak, lalu minum untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tatap Kaneki penuh tanya, "Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya aku harus mendapatkan Touka kembali." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali? Aku ada ide."

Kaneki menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ikuti saja permainannya, ikuti saja apa yang Touka mau. Jika kau berhasil berperan dengan baik, dan Touka cemburu terhadap perbuatanmu, itu akan menjadi langkah awal untukmu." Lanjut Hide lagi.

Kaneki menyeringai, "Jadi, aku harus pura-pura mencintai Rize?"

Hide terhenyak sedikit karenanya, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau gadis lain yang Touka maksud itu adalah Rize. Hatinya terasa sakit, dan ia tahu kalau ia telah salah memberikan solusi pada Kaneki. Haruskah? Haruskah Rize lagi yang sakit kali ini? Tatapannya sendu seketika, dan gelak tawanya menghilang.

-Tbc-

**Author Area:**

HELOOOOOOOO! XD

Ketemu lagi dengan Ara, aku sengaja membuat karakter Kaneki agak pemberani dari Touka dan aku mendeskripsikan bahwa Kaneki disini sudah berambut putih dari dulunya. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa enggak, aku merasa kalau Kaneki rambut putih lebih berani menghadapi Touka daripada Kaneki rambut hitam (bedanya apa? 0.0)

Gimana nih? Berminat review dan baca kelanjutannya lagi?

Ngomong-ngomong, saya pengen bgt ramein KaneTouka. Tapi, kayaknya bakal lebih banyak AU. Aku gak tegaan kalo bikin fic tentang ghoul gitu terhadap mereka ;_; biarlah mereka jadi ghoul di cerita orinya saja. Disini biarkan imajinasi saya tentang KaneTouka menggila #dibakar

Akhir kata, terima kasih~


End file.
